


Art for "If I could be a worthy man" by jesseofthenorth

by mella68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for "If I could be a worthy man" by jesseofthenorth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Could Be a Worthy Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621765) by [jesseofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth). 



Summary provided by the author:

Clint has made a lot of mistakes in his life, he learned to live with most of them. But there are some things he's done, people he's left behind that he will never stop regretting.

When he is put on medical leave for a month Clint decides it's time to try to rectify a mess he made when he was just a kid. He goes back to Cedar Rapids Iowa to find the girl he loved when he was 16, and the baby she was carrying (his baby) when he was unceremoniously moved by the state of Iowa days before the baby was born. He lost track of her but never forgot. 10 years later he goes looking, now that he is older and working for SHIELD. He is stable and in control of his life. What he finds breaks his heart all over again. That girl is gone and there is no trace of the baby. Clint sets out to find the kid.

This is the story of that search and what he eventually finds when he discovers his son. It is also the story of his fight to be involved in that child's life. And what comes after.

 

The story will go online on Nov. 15th.

 


End file.
